Mord
miniatur|Die Stille nach dem Schuss Neben dem „schweren Autodiebstahl” (engl. grand theft auto) sind Mord und Totschlag die wohl am häufigsten vorkommenden Verbrechen, die man in der GTA-Serie begehen muss. Im Spiel [[Datei:Blutlache.png|miniatur|Eine Blutlache aus Vice City]] Im Gegensatz zu anderen Spielen hat man bei GTA meist keine Wahl – um die Handlung durchzuspielen, muss man unzählige Morde begehen, denn nur selten passiert es (meist zu Beginn), dass es reicht, jemanden zusammenzuschlagen oder sonst wie einzuschüchtern. In aller Regel müssen die Gegner der Protagonisten daran glauben. Ist es beispielsweise bei „Hitman“ so, dass am Ende derjenige am besten ist, der sein Ziel (natürlich auch ein Mord) mit möglichst wenig Toten erreicht, ist das bei GTA anders, im Gegenteil. Die abrufbereite Statistik eines jeden Spiels listet penibel auf, wie viele Menschen sterben mussten, wie viele davon Gangster waren, etc. Allerdings gibt es auch in GTA-Missionen, die man mit vielen oder wenigen Toten absolvieren kann, ein Beispiel hierfür ist Body Harvest (dt. Leichenernte), in der man einen Mähdrescher stehlen muss. Man kann einfach von der entgegengesetzten Seite kommen, den Mähdrescher stehlen und verschwinden – ohne einen einzigen Toten, oder man kommt von vorne und vierunddreißig Leichen später hat man das gleiche Ziel erreicht. Es gibt aber für das Hinterlassen weniger oder vieler Leichen keinen Bonus, die Wahl ob „Chirurg“ oder „Massenmörder“ bleibt also dem Spieler selbst überlassen. Die Konsequenzen, wenn man einen Mord begeht, sind – nun ja – überschaubar. Mordet man auf dem Land, bekommt man vielleicht einen Stern (so als bräche man ein Auto auf), der aber schnell wieder verschwindet, wenn nicht gerade zufällig ein Polizist in der Nähe ist. Mordet man in der Stadt, ist die Folge ziemlich sicher ein Fahndungsstern, aber auch nur einer. Somit kann man sagen, dass in Liberty City, Vice City und San Andreas das Töten einer Person (unabhängig davon, ob es fährlässig war, Totschlag oder Mord) als Delikt gewertet wird, welches man durch Weglaufen, oder Zahlung eines kleinen Schmiergelds, egalisieren kann. Bringt man einen Gesetzeshüter um, bekommt man (von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen) mindestens zwei Fahndungssterne. Falls sich das häuft, steigt auch der Grad der Entschlossenheit, mit der einen die Polizisten dann verfolgen. In einigen Teilen der Serie rufen sie als letzte Konsequenz das Militär zu Hilfe, das den Spieler dann mit Panzern und Truppentransportern verfolgt. Gefährliches Pflaster [[Datei:Maehdrescher 01.jpg|miniatur|''Ups, da hab ich wohl „ein Bett im Kornfeld“ gemäht. Sorry!]] Die meisten unbeabsichtigten „Morde”, auch „Kollateralschaden“ genannt, passieren vermutlich durch Fahrlässigkeit im Straßenverkehr – manchmal ist die Anzahl getöteter Personen auf dem Weg ''zu einer Mission höher als die Zahl derer, die man während der eigentlichen Mission töten muss. Zumal die Engine, die den Passanten sagt, wohin sie flüchten sollen, wenn man mit dem Auto oder Zweirad angerast kommt, selten dämlich programmiert ist. Meistens werfen sie sich genau vor das Auto, anstatt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Somit ist ein Drittel der im Straßenverkehr getöteten Personen selbst schuld. Niko Bellic sagt dazu meist nur trocken: „Sorry!“ Lustig ist an der Stelle, dass, wenn man einen Menschen überfährt, den man eigentlich retten soll (während einer Krankenwagen-Mission), die Mission augenblicklich vorbei und verloren ist. Liefert man ihn hingegen am Krankenhaus ab, darf man ihn anschließend überfahren, ohne schlimme Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen. Toll ist auch der lakonische Kommentar während der Taxi-Missionen, falls man einen Taxifahrgast überfährt, den man eigentlich abholen sollte: „Ups, du suchst dir besser einen anderen Fahrgast!“ Da das Verhalten der Passanten und anderen Autofahrer oftmals irrational ist, wundert es nicht, dass so viele Unfälle geschehen. Außerdem kann man mit seinem Fahrzeug andere Verkehrsteilnehmer so lange rammen, bis deren Wagen brennt, sie versuchen dann zwar zu flüchten, kommen aber meist nicht weit (genug). Der Nachteil dabei ist, dass es für einen selbst schnell brenzlig werden kann, sodass man sein Fahrzeug besser schnell verlässt, wenn es zu heiß wird. Weitaus ungefährlicher (und ohne jede strafrechtliche Relevanz) ist es, andere Autofahrer ins Meer zu stoßen, worauf sie auch schnell sterben. Kommt man mit Blaulicht und Martinshorn angefahren, machen sie das gerne auch ganz von alleine, was für eine ausgesprochen altruistische Ader der Bewohner der GTA-Welten spricht. Die Einwohner von Liberty City in GTA IV bilden da übrigens eine Ausnahme, denn sie können schwimmen. Das reicht zwar meist nicht, um an Land zu schwimmen, aber sie brauchen eine Weile, bevor sie dann letztendlich doch untergehen wie eine Bleiente. Nahkampfwaffen miniatur|Carl „Lumberjack“ Johnson bei der Arbeit Die Zahl der Waffen in den verschiedenen Teilen von GTA ist Legion. Bemerkenswert dabei ist, dass sich die meisten Spieler auf drei oder vier, in ihren Augen besonders effektive oder leicht zu handhabende, Waffen beschränken. Stiefmütterlich werden dabei meist all jene Waffen behandelt, mit denen man nicht schießen kann – die Nahkampfwaffen. Sei es nun der Schlagstock, der Baseball- oder Golfschläger, der Schlagring, der Gaffhaken, das Messer oder Schwert, die Schaufel, die Sprühdose, oder ein Billardqueue, allesamt sind sie dazu geeignet, die Zahl der lebenden Bewohner der GTA-Welten zu reduzieren. Die effizienteste Nahkampfwaffe ist aber eindeutig die Kettensäge. Bei dem Grad an Realismus, der mit und in GTA IV mittlerweile erreicht wurde, ist es kein Wunder, dass dort die Kettensäge als Waffe nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht. Hervorzuheben sei an dieser Stelle das Messer, weil CJ mit ihm nicht nur zustechen, sondern auch jemandem buchstäblich den Hals durchschneiden kann. Das funktioniert sogar in Rufweite eines Polizisten, ohne dass er Konsequenzen befürchten muss. Sehr effizient, wenn man Drogendealer umbringen und nicht die Aufmerksamkeit feindlicher Gangmitglieder auf sich ziehen will. Aber auch in Vice City und bei Niko Bellic und Konsorten hat das Messer einige besondere Features, was es zu einer der beliebtesten Nicht-Schusswaffen macht. Man kann allerdings auch das Auto als Mordwaffe einsetzen, was besonders in den Spielversionen vor Grand Theft Auto IV beliebt ist, da man dort im Auto mehr oder weniger unverwundbar ist. Umgekehrt ist es einem aber problemlos mit Schusswaffen möglich, Personen in Autos auszuschalten. Da man alle Dinge, die man aufheben, auch als Waffe benutzen kann, kommt es stellenweise zu kuriosen Situationen. Ist man auf dem Weg zu einer Verabredung (San Andreas) und hat schon den Blumenstrauß parat, kann man diesen (falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes dazwischenkommt) ebenso als Schlagwaffe missbrauchen wie auch den Dildo oder den Vibrator. Bemerkenswert dabei ist, dass der Blumenstrauß nicht einmal leidet, man kann ihn im Anschluss immer noch verschenken. Umgekehrt funktioniert das nicht: Zwar tötet man eine Person, wenn man dreimal mit dem Blumenstrauß auf sie einschlägt, allerdings nehmen eure Freundinnen keinen Baseballschläger als Geschenk an. Schusswaffen miniatur|Er musste für das Bild sterben Die meisten absichtlichen Morde werden mit Schusswaffen verübt. Je größer die Waffe und das Kaliber, desto besser eignet sie sich, um zu töten, aber umso mehr andere Nachteile muss man jedoch in Kauf nehmen. Beispielsweise kann man mit schweren Waffen weniger Munition mit sich führen oder auch langsamer laufen. Jede Schusswaffe wirkt auf der Stelle tödlich, wenn man seinem Gegner in den Kopf schießt. Einzige Ausnahme bilden hier die verschiedenen Schrotflinten (ab einer gewissen Entfernung), da deren Treffgenauigkeit mit zunehmender Entfernung sehr schnell nachlässt. Man trifft zwar leicht immer irgendetwas, aber die Gegner erholen sich auch häufiger, es sei denn – man geht nah ran, dann sind Schrotflinten unschlagbar. Aber für Profikiller sind sie meist nur zweite Wahl. Ihr anderer Vorteil besteht meist darin, dass sie einfach zu beschaffen sind, beispielsweise findet man sie in fast jedem Streifenwagen und sie sind meist gleich zu Beginn des Spiels verfügbar. Wenn man den gezielten Kopfschuss übt und vervollkommnet, kann man sich meist getrost auf Pistolen und Maschinenpistolen verlassen, sie sind bei guter Beherrschung kaum weniger effektiv als Sturmgewehre, ohne deren Nachteile zu haben. Man kann jede Menge Munition mit sich führen und ebenso schnell rennen und ebenso gut klettern wie ohne Waffe. Einzig bei der Reichweite sind die Langwaffen eindeutig überlegen. Will man viele Gegner auf Distanz halten, kommt man um die Gewehre nicht herum, ob nun die Kalaschnikow oder ein amerikanisches Modell, es gibt Situationen, in denen man ohne diese Kriegswaffen aufgeschmissen ist. Ist man nicht ganz so zielsicher, hilft ein größeres Kaliber, wenn man Gegner hat, die Schutzwesten tragen, beispielsweise SWAT-Einheiten, sie sterben bei Körpertreffern dann etwas schneller, als wenn man nur eine Pistole benutzt. Eine Besonderheit sind die Scharfschützengewehre. Sie sind zwar völlig ungeeignet im Nahkampf, oder wenn viele Gegner im Anmarsch sind, aber hervorragend für gezielte und unauffällige Exekutionen. Das Nachladen dauert ewig und die Magazinkapazität ist bescheiden, aber meist reicht einem ein Treffer, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Außerdem bleibt man oft unentdeckt, wenn man nur wenige Schüsse abgibt. Explosivwaffen miniatur|Raketenwerfer helfen gegen zudringliche Hubschrauber In GTA V wird es keine Atombomben geben, das ist vermutlich die einzige seriöse Vermutung, die man über einen kommenden Teil schreiben kann. Abgesehen davon ist Rockstar so ziemlich alles zuzutrauen und so ziemlich alles war in den bisher dagewesenen Teilen schon dabei. Angefangen bei Molotow-Cocktails, alle möglichen Granaten, Granatenwerfer, Bazookas, Lenkwaffen und natürlich all jene, die man als Rhino-Fahrer oder Jagdbomber-Flieger dabei hat. Alle sind für Gegner in der Regel sofort tödlich; ist man also in der Lage, sich jene Waffen schon relativ früh im Spielverlauf zu beschaffen, hat man meist ein (zu) leichtes Spiel. Legales Töten Eigentlich sollten Morde, die im Auftrag der Staatsgewalt geschehen, wie in den Bürgerwehr-Missionen ungesühnt bleiben. Wie alle Spieler schon leidvoll erfahren mussten, ist das nicht der Fall. Spätestens ab dem neunten Level schlägt man sich nicht nur mit allerlei Verbrechergesindel herum, sondern meist auch noch mit drei Fahndungssternen, falls man keine Zeit oder Gelegenheit hatte, durch geschicktes Schmiergeld verteilen diese zu reduzieren. Die einzige Außnahme bildet hier GTA Vice City Stories, wo man 50$ bekommt, wenn der Protagonist einen von einem Polizisten verfolgetes Ziel ausschaltet. Aber damit nicht genug. Sieht man beispielsweise einen Polizisten einen Passanten verfolgen und schlägt diesen, um der Polizei freundlicherweise zu helfen, wird einem das ebenfalls nur damit vergolten, dass man nun seinerseits gejagt wird. Ungerechtigkeit ist der Welt Lohn. Wirft sich ein Passant vor das Auto, welches man gerade fährt, hilft es nichts, dem Polizisten erklären zu wollen, dass dies keine Absicht war, sondern ein Unfall, besser gesagt die eigene Blödheit des Getöteten. Aber es gibt dennoch mindestens zwei legale Methoden, jemanden zu töten, selbst Polizisten. Die erste Möglichkeit (wenn auch eigentlich nur eine theoretische) ist das Bespritzen mit der Wasserspritze vom Einsatzwagen der Feuerwehr oder dem SWAT-Panzer. Das dauert zwar eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, scheint aber legal zu sein. Die zweite Methode ist wesentlich effizienter. Man fährt, am besten mit einem schweren Wagen, auf das Opfer zu und wirft sich aus dem fahrenden Fahrzeug, bevor dies die Person (kann auch ein Polizist sein) trifft. Außer dem betreffenden Opfer hat niemand was dagegen. Wirkung miniatur|''„Allgemeine Personenkontrolle, Ihre Papiere bitte. ...“ „Leck mich!“'' Bei den unzensierten Versionen der GTA-Spiele wird man feststellen können, dass ein Kopfschuss mit einer Waffe wie der Desert Eagle, den Schrotflinten (wenn man nahe genug herangeht), der AK-47, dem M4, dem Scharfschützengewehr und natürlich der Minigun verheerende Auswirkungen hat. Die getroffene Person stirbt nicht nur, sondern verliert ihren ganzen Kopf und eine Blutfontäne spritzt aus dem Hals. Dabei kann es passieren, dass die getroffene Person sogar noch einige Schritte läuft. Bei kleineren Kalibern bis hinunter zur 9 mm mit Schalldämpfer passiert Derartiges nicht, die Person stirbt einfach nur. Dass man jede Person mittels eines Kopfschusses töten kann, stimmt natürlich nur insofern, als dass es sich hierbei um normale Personen handelt. Manchmal trifft man im Spielverlauf in bestimmten Missionen auch auf Personen, die deutlich mehr wegstecken können. So sind einige Gegner bei Rennen ziemlich robust, eure Freundinnen beispielsweise auch, oder finale Missionen warten oft mit recht hartnäckigen Gegnern auf, für die man schon eine Minigun braucht, um sie in wenigen Sekunden zu erledigen. Der Totengräber hat also einiges zu tun und bis zum vierten Teil hat das auch hervorragend funktioniert. Seit GTA IV jedoch müssen Gegner, die außer Gefecht sind, nicht zwangsläufig tot sein. Manchmal, und manchmal sogar recht oft, schleppen sich die Angeschossenen noch minutenlang durch die Gegend. Dass sie außer Gefecht sind, kann man nur daran erkennen, dass sie schon ihre Waffe haben fallen lassen. Seitdem können sich also die zarter besaiteten GTA-Spieler immer einreden, ihre Gegner seien ja gar nicht tot, sondern nur außer Gefecht – wenn das mal kein Fortschritt ist! Zensur in der deutschen Fassung miniatur|Besser Arm dran als Arm ab – Splatter-Effekte in GTA III In allen Teilen der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie wurden Splatter-Effekte entfernt, wie das Abtrennen von Köpfen (in Grand Theft Auto III auch Arme und Beine). Eine Ausnahme bildet hier allerdings die Mission Reuniting the Families, in welcher auch in der zensierten USK-Version ein Motorrad-Cop von den Rotorblättern eines Polizei-Maverick zerfetzt wird. Außerdem wurden die Effekte des Mähdreschers in San Andreas abgeschwächt. Des Weiteren wurden in den Teilen GTA III, Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories die Bluteffekte ersatzlos gestrichen. Letzten Endes wurden in sämtlichen deutschen PlayStation-2-Versionen die Möglichkeit, auf am Boden liegende Personen einzutreten, entfernt und getötete Personen lassen mehr keine Geldbündel fallen. Trophäen miniatur|Das Trophäen-Symbol Für 100 erzielte Kopfschüsse erhält man in der PlayStation-4-Fassung von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City die Bronze-Trophäe „Direkt ins Schwarze“. Siehe auch *Schnittberichte Kategorie:Gameplay